Particularly in the automotive field there is utilized box beam structures and more particularly box beam structures are found in certain automotive front suspension structures. Being exposed to all forms of corrosion, road salt and the like, box beams used in automobiles, can readily develop rusted sections which weaken and eventually crack. In the past it has been necessary to replace the entire beam, which quite often, as for example in the Volkswagen Beetle type automobile, has required the purchase of an entire front axle assembly, which is a costly item. Therefore, the main object of the instant invention to provide a convenient method of repair of the box beam structure while it is in place on the vehicle and more broadly to provide box beam repairs in general.